There's Always A Reason
by StoryDreamer
Summary: A young girl is the victim to the most unlikely person who is also after a second person It's a sucky summery, but i'm unable to think at the moment
1. TEASER

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this but my Orginal character

A/N: I tried to make this a teaser like in real shows

Diagnoses Murder:

There's Always A Reason

A teenage waitress is serving at her assigned tables. She walks over to a table with a

group of guys in their mid to late twenties. "What would you like to eat tonight?" she asked. The men.

"Whatever you want to give me as long as it's cooked by your hot bod," said one of the men.

"Don't make me take this up with my manager. Just tell me what you would like please." she said attempting to mentally ignore the rude comment.

"How about you over easy." said a second man.

"That's it," She said and walked over to her manager. "The men at table are harassing me and I don't appreciate it I'm only seventeen and their what twenty something or other."

"Okay just try once more and if they bother you then I will kick them out of here." replied the manager.

"Thank you sir."

She walked back over to the men. "So are finally ready to order or would you like a little more time?"

"Yeah a little more time with this!" Said the first man and swatted her in the derriere.

"Did you ever learn when to stop?" she replied.

"When there's a fabulous looking twig in front of my eyes!" he says grabbing her arm.

"Lay off," she says and tries to pull his hand of her arm.

The manager has noticed what is going on and runs over by now the whole restaurant is watching the scene. "Hey when my waitress says to leave her alone then you'll leave her alone. Now get out of here." yelled the manager. The men could tell he was mad and left in a jiffy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm going to go my shifts over anyways." she said and clocked out and left.

Outside she saw her parents vehicle in the parking lot in front of the restaurant that was separated by a small road. She looked both ways and saw no cars and began to cross the street when a car speed out of nowhere and hit the young girl.


	2. Relations

Disclaimer: i don't own a single character except for Meg Plummer and her parents.

A/N: I haven't seen a lot of the show since it's on so late during the school year and then it wasn't playing on I for a while, but i have tried to watch all this weeks and a well yeah.

Sirens ran and the doors to Community General opened and Paramedics rolled in a young girl on a gurney reciting of the conditions of the young girl. Jesse Travis quickly walks up and takes in what the paramedics are saying. When Jesse looks down at the young victim his eyes widen in horror.

"Dr. Travis? What's wrong?" asked a Paramedic.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Just then Mark hurried over to the gurney. "Mark you got to do this I can't!"

"Jesse wait you have to be there too."

"No I can't she's my cousin!"

Mark just watched Jesse as he jogged of probably feeling sick to see a relative in this condition and turned it immediately back to Jesse's cousin and the paramedics as they rushed her off.

"Mark I heard about what happened with the young girl. A hit an run that isn't right. Have they informed the parents yet?"asked Amanda.

"We don't know what her name is yet. I was just going to ask Jesse." replied Mark.

"Jesse? What does Jesse have to do with this? The parents should be here. If I heard of a hit and run and my child never returned home. I would be worried if it was them and come straight to the nearest hospital."

"Jesse is the only person we're able to ask sense he is the only one available to us at this point in time. Amanda apparently you haven't heard the whole story. The hit and run victim is Jesse's cousin."

"Oh god. How's Jesse taking it?" asked Amanda.

" I don't know,"

They walked in to the doctors longue figuring that's where he'd be and they were right they found Jesse sitting down with face in his hands. "Hey Jess. I just heard. I'm real sorry but she's doing fine now, right Mark." said Amanda trying to be comforting.

"Yes in fact she could of died from the impact it sounds like from the by standards. They were saying this car hit her hard. She suffered from two broken ribs and a broken arm and broken legs. She was pretty lucky Jess, but we need to know her name."

"Meg Plummer." said Jesse.

"Pardon?" asked Mark.

"Her name is Meg Plummer."

"Is Meg short for Margaret Jess, cause you know we need the whole name."

"Yes I do know and yes Meg is her full name. Her parents named her Meg because they figured she'd go by Meg when she got older anyway. I called to tell them, but got the machine, so I left a message, but they haven't called back yet. Can is I see her now Mark?" explained Jesse.

"Of course Jess. Go right on ahead." said Mark.

As Jesse left Steve came up. "Hey Jess."

"Hey Steve,' said Jesse somewhat in a gloomy voice.

"Your hit and run may have turned into a double murder and attemptive."

"What?" asked Jesse coming back in a quick walk.

"What do you mean Steve?" asked Mark.

"I mean police were going over at the scene where your victim was hit and found two dead bodies in a vehicle in the parking lot."

"You mean they were attionally trying to kill her, that it was on purpose?" asked Amanda.

"That's what we believe right now."

"We have the name of the girl Steve," said Mark.

"What? Did the parents come in and tell you?" asked Steve.

"You sound disappointed Steve." said Mark.

"The police investigating thought the people in the vehicle might have been her parents. It be a good connection."

"You may still be right Steve. Although I hope not" said Mark.

"How so?" asked Steve.

"Her parents never came in, but a relative was already here. The girl is Jesse's cousin."

"WHAT? Your serious aren't you?"

"Yes. Her name is Meg Plummer. Her parents haven't called me back in an hour and they would have been here when Meg was brought in because Meg doesn't own a car and her parents pick her up from work. I have an unsay feeling it's them. What did their id's say Steve?" asked Jesse.

"Janette and Timothy Plummer."

There was a sigh from Jesse, but not a sigh of relief. " It's them."

A/N: Sorry if it is a little jumpy and getting somewhere kind of quick. i hope you enjoyed and reviews will be much apprciated. StoryDreamer


End file.
